Another Man's Son
by kindtwin
Summary: Skinner dá as notícias sobre William para Mulder. Cena perdida de The Truth. Tradução não autorizada.  Ou foi autorizada? Nem lembro mais. Faz tanto tempo...


**Another Man's Son (Filho de Outro Homem)**

**

* * *

**

Autora: Polly (polly122456 arroba yahoo ponto com)

Rating: PG

Classificação: MSR, cena perdida de The Truth

Spoilers: The Truth, e um pouco dos outros.

Disclaimer: Não são meus. Tudo de XF pertence a 1013 Productions.

Arquivo: Se quiser, é seu; apenas me avise. Obrigada: Às meninas da Peg e SLS por betar tanto quanto encorajaram e apoiaram.

* * *

Nota da KindTwin: Foi traduzida sem a devida autorização. Foi a primeira que traduzi. Até que não ficou ruim... (#modesta)

* * *

*Clique*

Uma chave vira na fechadura. Um som quase imperceptível ao ouvido humano. Mas, para Mulder, era um som tão aterrorizante quanto qualquer um que ele jamais soube. Sinalizava dor iminente, humilhação, e sofrimento - dele próprio.

Ele já tinha sido um prisioneiro antes - e em lugares piores do que este - mas nunca um único som fora suficiente para dar um nó em seu estômago e transformar suas pernas em geléia. "Resposta condicionada", ele se lembrou. "É isso o que eles chamam de lavagem cerebral".

A rotina era a mesma desde o primeiro dia - clique na fechadura, as portas se abriam, luz artificial estourava para dentro, e uma pergunta: "No que está pensando?" Então, o jogo começava.

Ele tentou resistir, a princípio, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, mas não era da natureza dele desistir sem lutar. Ele devia ter sabido, tendo tentando a mesma tática, sem muito sucesso, enquanto era mantido prisioneiro em uma nave alienígena. Os aliens nunca perguntaram no que ele estava pensando - ele tinha quase certeza que eles já sabiam - mas seus métodos de tortura não eram tão diferentes, apenas mais sofisticados. Os ingredientes básicos eram os mesmos - dor, humilhação, e sofrimento. Talvez os alienígenas tenham estudado os métodos com os militares americanos, ou vice-versa.

Os alienígenas o tinham despido de sua liberdade, suas roupas, e sua dignidade, então, esperaram que ele morresse. Até agora, os militares eram três contra três, e ele tinha uma vaga suspeita que estava a ponto de passar pelo ciclo pela segunda vez.

Então, por um tempo, ele tentou ser o herói. Ele usou o clique da fechadura como ponto de foco, o gatilho que o preparava mental e fisicamente para quaisquer atrocidades que eles escolheram usar em qualquer dia que fosse. Ele tinha mantido a sanidade tentando descobrir uma nova resposta cada vez que eles perguntavam no que ele estava pensando. Quando ele disse que estava pensando que gostaria de pegar o cassetete e enfiá-lo onde o sol não bate, a surra quase o matou.

Seus captores aumentaram seus esforços depois disso, segurando a comida e a água quando convinha a seus propósitos, fazendo-o ficar acordado por horas sem fim, enquanto repetiam aquela pergunta infernal. Quando ele passou de faminto para exausto, eles o reviveram com baldes de água gelada, então o deixavam nu e tremendo no chão de concreto congelado da sua cela. Mas dormir não era permitido, e ele aprendeu que até quem sofria de insônia tinha um limite.

Então, ele lhes deu uma confissão, para quaisquer crimes que disseram que ele cometera, mas a maioria havia falhado. Ele não podia discutir com eles ali - ele *havia* falhado em todos os aspectos. Qualquer que fosse a punição mais severa, era o que ele merecia.

Agora, eles tinham o que quiseram por todo esse tempo: Fox Mulder - marcado, selado e entregue.

Uma vez obtida sua confissão, as torturas cessaram. Eles lhe deram comida, água e um banho de verdade, com água quente e sabonete. Trataram seus cortes e contusões e providenciaram roupas limpas. Deram-lhe uma lâmina e o deixaram sozinho para usá-la, provavelmente esperando que ele cortaria os pulsos ou a própria garganta.

Talvez ele devesse, mas não fez isso. Ele continuava a jogar o jogo, sendo um prisioneiro cooperativo e condescendente que esperavam que ele fosse, e o deixaram em paz. O único visitante regular de sua cela era Alex Krycek, que aparecia num canto sombrio a cada oportunidade. Se o plano era deixá-lo louco, ele certamente estava indo bem por esse caminho.

Então, Scully e Skinner apareceram. Uma vez que Mulder se convenceu que eles não eram mais duas invenções da sua imaginação, ele vestiu sua máscara de jogar e recitou as falas que seus captores não haviam poupado despesas para semear em seu cérebro - palavra por palavra, frio e sem emoção. Ele deu o desempenho mais forçado de sua vida, mesmo querendo arrastar Scully para seus braços e beijá-la da cabeça aos pés. Diabos, ele teria até beijado Skinner também, ele estava tão feliz de vê-los. Mas ele não podia. Ele continuou a se fingir de louco. Deixe os bastardos pensarem que venceram.

O desempenho dele deve ter tido um calibre de Oscar. Esta manhã, Scully e Skinner tiveram permissão de visitá-lo em sua cela - sem guardas, nem câmeras - para dizer-lhe o que ele já sabia: ele logo estaria lutando por sua vida. E ele e Scully finalmente tiveram o encontro com o qual ele pensou por tanto tempo. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do batom dela, seu perfume ainda prolongado no ar velho da cela dele. O tempo que eles partilharam esta manhã foi uma breve lembrança do quanto ele sentira sua falta por mais de um ano. Do quanto ele teve que desistir de tentar protegê-la e a seu filho.

Seus pensamentos sobre Scully e William desapareceram quando a chave virou na fechadura e a porta começou a se abrir. O familiar nó começou a se formar e sua boca de repente ficou seca. Ele sabia, em sua cabeça, que as torturas não iriam continuar, mas seu corpo ainda não havia se convencido. Ele engoliu duro, encostou-se à parede, trouxe os joelhos para perto do peito, e apertou as mãos ao redor deles. Então, ele fechou os olhos para protegê-los da luz brilhante e esperou.

"Mulder?"

Ele sorriu à voz familiar e olhou para cima dentro dos olhos de um amigo. "Olá, senhor."

Walter Skinner entrou na cela e a porta se fechou atrás dele. "Como você está indo, Agente Mulder?"

Mulder disfarçou um riso. "Você se esquece, Walter, não sou mais um Agente."

"Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder, eu acho."

Mulder esperou enquanto Skinner arrastava os pés e limpava a garganta. Ele parecia nervoso e mantinha os olhos colados no chão, não exatamente o D.A. durão com o qual Mulder estava acostumado. Depois de alguns momentos, Mulder tentou facilitar para ele. "Espero mesmo que tenha trazido um novo par de sapatos, senhor. Esses chinelos da prisão são um inferno para minhas costas."

Skinner olhou para cima. "O que?"

Mulder apontou para o objeto preso sob o braço de Skinner. "Sapatos." Skinner olhou para a caixa de sapatos, como se estivesse surpreso por encontrá-la ali. "Tamanho 42 com solas pretas," Mulder continuou. "Gosto do estilo, mas não são do meu tamanho."

Skinner balançou a cabeça, maravilhado pela capacidade de Mulder de fazer piada, apesar de tudo o que tinha passado e pelo dia que teria pela frente. A maioria dos homens que ele conhecia, incluindo ele mesmo, estariam presos numa sala acolchoada, ou mortos agora. Mulder havia passado pelas duas coisas, mas sobreviveu para continuar a lutar a boa luta, ainda procurando a sempre evasiva verdade. Skinner esperava que as notícias que ele veio trazer não fossem a ninharia que quebraria Fox Mulder de vez.

Ele mexeu dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta marrom de couro, tirou um saco pequeno, e jogou isso ao amigo. "Desculpe, sem sapatos, Mulder, mas te trouxe uma coisa."

Mulder pegou o pacote de sementes de girassol com um sorriso. "Ah, Walter, você *sabe* do que eu gosto. Como conseguiu contrabandear isso, passando pelo 3º Pelotão lá fora?"

"Foi um acordo", disse Skinner, entregando para Mulder uma garrafa de água do outro bolso. "Eu perguntei por todo o resto - soltura por sua própria fiança, soltura sob meus cuidados, fiança, mudança de estabelecimento, até uma troca de roupas. Eu *consegui* sementes de girassol."

"Você é um mestre na arte de negociação." Mulder riu e colocou a ponta do pacote entre os dentes. Ele cortou isso, então o colocou no espaço vazio ao lado dele. "Sente-se, senhor, fique à vontade. Queria poder oferecer algo mais confortável, mas parece que sou um desafio em termos de mobília no momento."

"Sinto muito não ter podido conseguir acomodações melhores." Skinner tirou a jaqueta e se sentou perto de Mulder encostado na parede. Ele colocou a caixa de sapatos no chão entre eles.

"Tudo bem", Mulder respondeu, enquanto quebrava uma casca de semente de girassol entre os dentes. "Não é tão ruim. Comparado com aquele caixão que uma vez chamei de lar, esta é uma sala do Ritz."

Skinner tremeu à memória daquela noite em Raleigh. Era difícil acreditar que aquele homem, cujo corpo em decomposição ele viu naquele caixão exumado, estava sentado aqui falando com ele agora. Mulder já tinha enganado a morte mais vezes do que ele podia contar; Skinner esperava que a sorte não tivesse acabado.

"Scully também poderia dizer que pegamos alguns quartos de hotel piores do que esse em nove anos que estivemos juntos", Mulder continuou. Ele tomou um longo gole da garrafa de água e cumprimentou Skinner com um brinde falso. "Obrigado, senhor, você pensa em tudo. Eu sabia que tinha pegado o melhor homem para me ajudar a sair desse aperto."

"O melhor modo que eu poderia ajudá-lo, Mulder, era te arranjar um advogado de verdade." Skinner continuou falando, mesmo com Mulder balançando a cabeça. "Não diga nada até me ouvir. Essa é uma das coisas que eu vim conversar com você. Isso é ruim, Mulder. *Muito* ruim. É tolice eu tentar defender você. Você precisa de representação profissional. Alguém que saiba os detalhes da lei."

"Prefiro ter alguém que conheça a verdade", Mulder disse. "Mais importante, quero alguém em que confie. Você é o eleito, em ambos os casos."

Skinner suspirou em exasperação. "Você teria uma chance melhor com um advogado de verdade."

Mulder riu. "Senhor, nós dois sabemos que não tenho chance alguma. Poderia ter Clarence Darrow, Perry Mason, e Johnnie Cochran na minha equipe de defesa e o resultado seria o mesmo. Eu sei que eles vão me condenar."

"Mas, Mulder..."

"Isso não é sobre minha culpa ou inocência, senhor. É sobre calar a verdade." Mulder coçou o restolho de barba no queixo. "Você já salvou meu traseiro mais vezes do que posso contar, mas desta vez, você não pode. Ninguém pode. O que eu quero fazer é ter certeza que a verdade terá a chance de ser contada. Então, quando o veredicto vier e a sentença de morte for cumprida, pelo menos eu sei que tudo o que perdemos - você, eu, Scully, nossas famílias - não foi em vão."

"Mulder, mesmo que considerem você culpado, sentença de morte não é uma certeza."

Mulder jogou outra semente dentro da boca. "Eu acho que é. Mas não tenho medo de morrer. Afinal de contas, não será a primeira vez." Ele acenou e cuspiu a casca na mão, rindo à expressão dolorosa de Skinner. "E, desta vez, acho que tomarão todas as precauções para que eu *fique* morto. O que importa agora é a verdade. Uma vez contada, não importa o que acontecer comigo."

Skinner balançou a cabeça. "É aí que você se engana, Mulder. Todos se importam muito com o que acontece com você. Se você não quer tentar lutar por seu próprio bem, então pense na Scully."

"Eu penso. Eu pensava." Mulder tomou outro gole. "Ela é *tudo* no que eu penso. Ela vai estar melhor comigo fora da vida dela de vez."

"Você continua dizendo isso para si mesmo e talvez uma hora acredite. Mas eu duvido," Skinner disse.

Mulder colocou as sementes e a água no chão perto da caixa de sapato e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Scully gastou bastante tempo se inclinando contra moinhos de vento comigo. Ela merece uma chance de uma vida normal. Comigo fora, ela terá isso. Estou contente que ela tenha William. Tenho vergonha em dizer que trouxe muita desgraça à Scully, mas estou contente de ter dado a ela uma coisa boa, aquele pedacinho de felicidade."

"Mulder..."

"Eu sei que já pedi muito, senhor, mas queria que me prometesse algo mais." Mulder virou a cabeça para olhar Skinner bem nos olhos. "Não deixe Scully trazer William aqui. Eu sei que dizem que os bebês da idade dele não se lembram das coisas, mas não quero me arriscar. Eu não quero que esta cela seja a única memória que William terá de mim."

"Mulder..."

"Quando a sentença sair, meu último pedido será ter uns poucos minutos sozinho com minha família, abraçar meu filho em algum lugar fora do confinamento desta cela. Quero estar vestido com roupas normais. Quero usar minha jaqueta de couro uma vez mais, e quero que Scully guarde-a para William. Vou escrever uma carta para ele e colocar no bolso. Quero que ele saiba o quanto eu o amava e quanto eu daria para ter uma chance de ser um pai para ele."

"Mulder, por favor..."

Mulder pegou o pacote de sementes e o balançou no ar. "Walter, você me trouxe isso, espero que use as mesmas habilidades em negociação para me conseguir aquilo. Não deve ser tão difícil. Com a promessa de se virem livres de Fox Mulder de uma vez por todas, certamente até esses cretinos sem coração não negarão o último pedido de um homem condenado."

"Mulder, pare!" As palavras saíram mais altas do que ele pretendia, e Mulder piscou surpreso para ele. Não havia jeito fácil de dizer isso. Melhor acabar logo com isso. Skinner respirou fundo e limpou a garganta. "Mulder, eu disse que seu caso era uma das coisas que eu vim aqui conversar com você. Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar."

Mulder deixou cair o pacote de sementes. "O que é? Tem alguma coisa errada com Scully? Com William?"

Skinner molhou os lábios e desejou ter trazido uma garrafa de água para ele também. Sua boca parecia estar cheia de areia. "Mulder, não sei como te dizer isso, mas acho que será mais fácil para você e Scully se ouvir isso de mim."

"O que?"

"Há pouco mais de um mês, Scully tomou uma difícil decisão. Dadas as circunstâncias, ela sentiu que era a escolha certa para todos vocês - você, ela, e William."

A voz de Mulder era quase um sussurro. "O que está tentando dizer, senhor?"

"Scully deu William para adoção."

As palavras ficaram presas no ar entre eles, e Skinner podia jurar que, naquele instante, ele viu a alma de Fox Mulder ir embora. Os olhos que estavam tão brilhante e focados um momento antes, apesar da situação, agora estavam tristes e sem vida.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Mulder olhando para seus pés e Skinner, seu colo, até que uma palavra quebrou a tranqüilidade.

"Por que?"

* * *

Era uma pergunta simples que não tinha uma resposta simples. Skinner gastou boa parte de uma hora para explicar, mesmo que ele mesmo não entendesse.

Ele contou a Mulder sobre a descoberta de um navio da Marinha, onde óvulos humanos estavam sendo manipulados; sobre Shannon McMahon e sua afirmação que aditivos na água que promoviam fertilização e gravidez, estavam sendo forçados a uma população que não suspeitava disso; sobre os medos de Scully de ter sido usada como cobaia em experiências similares; e sobre sua angústia sobre William estar demonstrando habilidades telepáticas.

Ele descreveu a inexplicável confiança de Scully na mulher, Patti, que afirmava ter uma criança como William, uma ligação que traria Mulder rapidamente para casa; ele descreveu os sombrios supersoldados que estavam usando Patti e o marido dela para iludir Mulder para uma armadilha, um homem que disse a Scully que ou Mulder ou William tinha que morrer, um homem que se desintegrou diante dos olhos de Scully numa pedreira.

Ele explicou como William fora seqüestrado por um culto de OVNIS cujos seguidores acreditavam que ele seria um futuro salvador que teria êxito em parar a colonização, a menos que seu pai fosse morto, como o líder do culto pediu a Scully para escolher entre Mulder e William, e como um Agente malandro do FBI tentou matar William para impedir que as profecias do culto se realizassem.

E, finalmente, ele contou a Mulder sobre o retorno de um terrivelmente desfigurado Jeffrey Spender, que tentou imitar seu meio-irmão, e que tomou medidas drásticas para se certificar que William não mais fosse usado como um peão num jogo que havia acabado com tantas vidas por mais de 50 anos.

Skinner tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes com um lenço que tirou do bolso. "Jeffrey disse que não queria que William sofresse como ele sofreu." Skinner balançou a cabeça e recolocou os óculos na ponte do nariz. "É difícil acreditar que aquele Canceroso desgraçado fez aquilo com ele. É difícil acreditar que ainda esteja vivo."

"Acho que ressurreição é de família."

Skinner estava aliviado por finalmente conseguiu uma resposta. Enquanto ele dividia os detalhes do ano que se passou, Mulder não tinha dito uma palavra. Ele apenas ficou abraçando os joelhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para a parede oposta da cela. Baseado na reação de Mulder, Skinner tinha certeza de ter feito a melhor coisa em contar as notícias ele mesmo. O silêncio ensurdecedor teria empurrado uma já frágil Scully acima do limite.

Skinner suspirou. "Jeffrey insinuou que William nunca estaria seguro, e Scully começou a ter algumas dúvidas..."

"Não!" A raiva de Mulder finalmente veio à tona. "Não há dúvida alguma. William é *nosso* filho, de Scully e meu. Nossa carne e sangue, concebido da maneira tradicional."

"Eu *sei* disso", disse Skinner, colocando uma mão no ombro de Mulder. "E Scully também sabe. Eu digo, ela teve dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Scully tem estado numa montanha russa emocional nos últimos dois anos. Desta vez, ela estava mesmo com medo de nunca mais te ver e acreditava que não poderia criar e proteger William sozinha."

Mulder cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Por que ela não tentou entrar em contato comigo, me dizer o que estava acontecendo? Eu teria entrado no primeiro avião para casa."

"Eu pedi a ela, muitas vezes", disse Skinner. "Mas ela temia por você, também. Com medo de que eles te matassem - talvez vocês todos - se você voltasse ou se ela tentasse ir com você. Ela decidiu que não queria aquilo para William. Ela não tinha certeza se William estaria a salvo em algum lugar, mas sentiu que ele teria uma chance maior se não estivesse com ela. Então, ela me pediu para organizar a adoção de William."

Mulder olhou para cima. "Por que você?"

"Scully acreditava que era a coisa certa a se fazer por William, mas ela também sabia que não poderia somente deixá-lo numa agência de adoção." Skinner tirou os óculos de novo e esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão. "Dana sentiu que já havia cometido muitos erros, confiando nas pessoas erradas. Ela estava com medo de cometer outro, então ela me pediu para cuidar das coisas. O que ela tem medo agora é que você não seja capaz de perdoá-la."

Mulder olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estava aqui. Eu não tenho o direito de questionar qualquer decisão que ela fez. Eu estava longe salvando minha própria pele quando devia estar aqui por Scully e nosso filho."

"Não diga isso", Skinner disse, colocando de volta os óculos. "Vocês dois fizeram o que pensaram que tinham que fazer. Não há como saber o que teria acontecido se você tivesse ficado."

"Eu quase voltei para casa quando soube dos Pistoleiros", Mulder disse, serenamente. "Queria ter voltado. Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes."

Skinner deixou escapar um curto sopro, feliz por ter sido poupado da tarefa de entregar mais uma má notícia a Mulder. "Você soube."

Mulder assentiu. "Saiu nos jornais, até no Novo México." Ele esticou as pernas para frente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Obrigado por organizado o enterro deles em Arlington. Eu sei que deve ter sido duro para você."

Skinner deu um sorriso fraco. "Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer." Ele parou um momento, e perguntou. "Então, é onde você esteve? Novo México?"

"Sim", disse Mulder. "Até menos de um mês atrás, quando, por sorte, eu recebi um cartão-chave e uma mensagem misteriosa sobre algo que encontraria em Monte Weather." Mulder puxou o lábio inferior com o polegar e o indicador. "Agora, eu suspeito que não estava tão 'por sorte', afinal de contas. William foi dado para a adoção e quase imediatamente eu recebo a mensagem que me manda ir para casa. Alguém está mexendo os pauzinhos."

Skinner esperava que Mulder estivesse enganado, mas sabia que provavelmente não estava. "Você achou o que estava procurando - em Monte Weather?"

"Não importa mais."

Mulder encostou a cabeça contra a parede fria de concreto e continuou a morder o lábio, então olhou para Skinner.

"Você sabe onde William está?"

Skinner correu uma mão por cima da cabeça e limpou a garganta. Uma vez tendo decidido que contaria a Mulder sobre seu envolvimento na adoção de William, ele sabia que esta pergunta viria. "Sim, eu sei", ele respondeu. "No papel, a adoção de William parece procedimento padrão, cumpridos todos os prazos e procedimentos. Se rastreado, indica que ele foi colocado por acaso com um casal que tem tentado adotar há anos. Mas, na realidade, tudo foi arranjado na surdina."

"E chamam a *mim* de paranóico."

Skinner sorriu. "Eu pedi a um amigo meu e sua esposa para ficarem com William. Ele é alguém que conheço a vida toda. Crescemos juntos, fomos à escola juntos, jogamos futebol juntos, alistamos juntos, apesar de ele ter escolhido o Exército e eu, a Marinha. Ele estava nas Forças Especiais, os Boinas Verdes. Altamente competente e treinado. Após o serviço militar, ele voltou para trabalhar na fazenda da família, então se casou, e ele e sua esposa compraram sua própria casa no oeste. Ele parece uma vizinho normal, mas ele pode matar um homem usando as próprias mãos. Confiaria minha vida a ele. Confiei a vida de William a ele."

Mulder assentiu e Skinner continuou. "Meu amigo e sua esposa sabem que há algo de especial em William e que há aqueles que querem machucá-lo. Eles entendem os riscos e estão preparados para fazer tudo o que estiver ao alcance deles para proteger William. Quando ele estiver mais velho, eles querem que ele saiba sobre você e Scully, e eles gostariam muito que vocês dois fizessem parte da vida dele. Eles têm uma fazenda grande, num lugar quase remoto, muito ar fresco e espaço aberto para William crescer."

Mulder se encolheu. Depois de tudo o que descobrira em Monte Weather, ele esperava que William tivesse, pelo menos, a chance de crescer. Ele engoliu as emoções que ameaçavam subjugá-lo e logo cobriu a tristeza com uma piada.

"Essa gente não teria o nome de 'Kent', teria?"

Skinner sorriu novamente. "Eu tenho muita confiança que William está tão seguro quanto poderia. Mas isto não significa que não tenhamos planejado eventualidades. Se meus amigos suspeitarem de *qualquer coisa* fora do normal, vão entrar em contato comigo imediatamente. Se qualquer coisa acontecer comigo e eles não puderem me achar, eu fiz outras adaptações."

Mulder levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Os Navajo," Skinner disse. "Eu falei com o sobrinho do Albert Hosteen, Eric. Se meus amigos não conseguirem me encontrar e sentirem que William está em perigo, vão contatar Eric ou um dos outros a quem ele contou sobre William, ou levarão William diretamente à reserva. Os Navajo farão tudo o que puderem para proteger William, e eu sei que manterão em segredo o seu paradeiro."

'Até de mim', Mulder pensou, enquanto olhava para seus pés. Ele havia morado na reserva por quase um ano, via Eric pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por semana, jantou com ele e sua mulher, na noite antes de vir para Monte Weather, e seu amigo nunca mencionou isso. "Vão protegê-lo," Mulder sussurrou. "Assim como me protegeram."

Mulder descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e colocou o queixo nas mãos apertadas. Ele apertou a mandíbula algumas vezes e olhou de volta para Skinner. "Scully sabe disso?"

"Scully nunca perguntou nada dos detalhes da adoção," Skinner respondeu. "Eu planejo contar a ela, mas não houve uma ocasião apropriada. Eric me prometeu que se algum desses planos para eventualidades fosse posto em movimento, eles tentariam entrar em contato com Scully e protegê-la também."

Skinner se aproximou de Mulder e manteve a voz baixa. "A outra coisa que eu não contei à Scully é que toda informação pertinente à adoção de William está guardada num cofre no Craddock Marine Bank na Rua 8, sob o nome George Hale. O cofre só pode ser acessado por você ou Scully. Requer impressões digitais e uma senha." Skinner indicou a garrafa de água que estava no chão, ao lado de Mulder. "Se pensar sobre isso, a senha será claro como *crystal*."

Mulder sorriu serenamente à imagem mental de um Diretor Assistente do FBI linha dura maquinando um plano de cobertura que orgulharia Frohike. Ele pegou a garrafa de água Geyser Crystal e, pela primeira vez, notou uma escrita perfeita abaixo da data de vencimento:

EUACREDITO1013

Mulder olhou para a senha por alguns segundos, tirou a tampa da garrafa e tomou outro longo gole. "Obrigado, senhor," ele disse, secando a boca com as costas da mão. "Aprecio todo o trabalho que tem tido, e agradeço suas provisões para que Scully possa ver William de novo."

"Para que *vocês dois* possam vê-lo de novo, Mulder."

"Temo não poder ser tão otimista, senhor," Mulder disse. "Eu sei o que estou fazendo e estou preparado para as conseqüências. Admito que me senti melhor quando pensei que Scully teria William para concentrar todas as energias. Mas isto não muda o que eu sei que tenho que fazer."

"Não acaba até acabar, Mulder," Skinner disse. "Ainda acho que você estaria melhor com um advogado de verdade, mas, se você insiste que eu o represente, farei o meu melhor para que você saia daqui um dia ou outro. Então, somente se lembre de tudo o que eu te contei, porque esta informação pode vir a ser útil um dia."

Mulder balançou a cabeça e sorriu, "Eu lembrarei. Mas espero que não se importe que eu cubra todas as minhas bases, só para estar do lado certo. Não porque eu duvide de suas habilidades de convicção, senhor, mas porque acho que o jogo está montado e não há como ganhar."

"Se tenho certeza de alguma coisa," Mulder continuou, "é que o devido processo legal está pronto no meu caso. Uma vez decidido o veredicto, tenho quase certeza que a justiça será executada rapidamente."

"Posso pensar num monte de palavras para descrever o que estão fazendo com você, Mulder, mas *justiça* não é uma delas."

"Sabe o que eu quis dizer, senhor," Mulder respondeu. "Quero dizer que não terei muito tempo, então tenho de estar preparado para esta eventualidade."

Skinner assentiu. "Eu sei."

Mulder limpou a garganta. "Eu ainda gostaria que William ficasse com a minha jaqueta. E ainda gostaria de escrever uma carta para ele. Para quando ele estiver mais velho. Você acha que estaria tudo bem? Quero dizer, você faria com que essas coisas fossem mandadas para ele?"

Os olhos de Skinner se encheram de tristeza. Ele não queria encorajar Mulder a aceitar a derrota, mas sabia que era importante para ele ter uma sensação de conclusão se o pior acontecesse. "Você escreve a carta. Eu cuidarei disso."

"E, caso eu não tenha a chance de dizer à Scully, faça com que ela saiba..." Mulder parou um momento para reunir os pensamentos. "Faça com que ela saiba que não há razão para dúvida. Eu não sei o que Jeffrey pensa que fez com William, mas não há nada para 'curar'. William é exatamente o que já vimos antes - 'mais humano do que humano'. Os alienígenas não estão interessados em William por algo que ele é ou não é. Estão interessados nele sobre como ele veio a ser."

Skinner coçou a orelha. "Não estou entendendo."

"William é uma criança nascida de uma mãe estéril, uma milagre que não deveria acontecer. Ele é prova de que há algo maior do que nós, e, mais importante, maior do que eles. É *disso* que eles têm medo."

"Ainda não entendo. Você está falando sobre Deus?"

"Deus, uma força superior, algum tipo de entidade espiritual. É possível que a nave que Scully achou na África seja uma manifestação física daquele poder. Talvez a exposição a ela tenha devolvido sua fertilidade, eu não sei. O que quer que tenha acontecido, Scully e eu fomos escolhidos para sermos abençoados com um milagre - William. Talvez, de alguma maneira, ele é prova de que o amor pode conquistar tudo. Talvez ele seja um presente de Deus."

Mulder balançou a cabeça à expressão confusa de Skinner. "O que, você não acredita que seja possível?"

"Oh, eu acredito que seja," Skinner disse. "Eu só estou achando difícil acreditar que *você* acredita nisso."

Mulder sorriu. "Irônico, huh? Scully finalmente abriu a mente dela para possibilidades extremas justo quando eu encontrei a religião. Parece que não podemos concordar sempre, podemos?"

Skinner pensou na revelação que tinha acabado de ouvir, até que a voz de Mulder interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Então, o que há na caixa?"

Skinner deu um suspiro pesado e empurrou a caixa para perto de Mulder. "Algumas coisas que achei que você deveria ter."

Mulder tremeu à resposta crítica de Skinner, pegou a caixa, e colocou no colo. Ele acenou para Skinner e tirou a tampa. "Espero que seja minhas edições passadas de 'Celebrity Skin'. De alguma maneira, eles não entregaram as últimas edições..."

O sorriso desapareceu dos seus lábios, quando ele retirou o papel que revelava o conteúdo da caixa. Sua boca estava de repente tão seca, que ele mal podia engolir e teve que lembrar de respirar. Ele olhou para dentro da caixa, com medo de se mexer, não querendo atrapalhar os itens que haviam sido adoravelmente colocados - lembranças de coisas que ele havia perdido e de oportunidades que ele teria tido.

Ele respirou fundo, prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, e tocou a caixa cheia com as memórias de William.

Skinner fechou os olhos e ouviu enquanto Mulder desenrolava um pedaço de papel que era o primeiro item tirado da caixa.

"William Scully Mulder." Mulder dobrou de novo a cópia da certidão de nascimento e secou os cantos dos olhos. "Eu não sabia que ela havia dado meu nome a ele."

"Você é o pai dele."

"Pai," repetiu Mulder. "Quando eu fui embora ano passado, não acho que estava pronto para ser pai de ninguém. Mas, enquanto estava no Novo México, eu... bem, aprendi muito sobre mim. Acho que estava finalmente pronto. Acho que teria sido um bom pai."

Skinner sorriu e pressionou o ombro do amigo, então fechou os olhos de novo enquanto Mulder começou a tirar os itens da caixa, um a um.

Um chocalho prateado gravado com as iniciais 'WSM'.

Um chumaço de cabeço castanho preso com uma fita azul.

Uma camiseta pequena dos Knicks e Nikes de bebê. Mulder lembrou de ter visto a camiseta durante uma saída para compras, após uma das aulas de Lamaze deles, quando ele provocou Scully dizendo que ia comprar para o bebê, não importando se fosse um menino ou uma menina. Ele nunca teve a chance, mas, obviamente, Scully não havia esquecido.

Devagar, ele traçou o '00' ornado na frente da camiseta com os dedos, então, colocou de lado para pegar o próximo item da caixa. Ele segurou o suéter azul-bebê nas palmas esticadas, então trouxe para perto do rosto. Tinha um cheiro limpo e doce e ele encheu suas narinas com o cheiro forte do filho que ainda estava nas fibras.

"Sinto tanto a falta dele," Mulder disse, olhos fechados com o suéter contra a bochecha. "Sinto muita falta dos dois." Não havia lágrimas, só ressentimentos.

Devagar, ele inalou novamente o cheiro de William, então colocou o suéter azul com cuidado de volta na caixa, antes de tirar o último item. O envelope continha meia dúzia de fotos de William com Scully, cada uma tirada com intervalo de meses, no ano passado. As fotos pegaram momentos comuns, brincadeiras simples que ele perdeu - Scully alimentando William, lendo uma história para ele, dando banho, colocando-o no berço.

"Deus, ele cresceu tanto," Mulder disse, balançando a cabeça e secando os olhos de novo. Ele virou uma foto para Skinner. "Olhe este pijama. Foi presente de Frohike quando William nasceu. Eu me lembro que tinham pequenos OVNIS e estrelas e luas nele."

"Eu sei," Skinner respondeu. "Uma vez que William cresceu com eles, era o seu favorito."

Mulder olhou para as fotos de novo, então colocou uma por uma de volta no envelope. Era a foto mais recente de todas, mas parecia a menos interessante para Skinner - Scully sentada numa cadeira, com William no colo - mas Mulder parecia hipnotizado por ela.

"Meu pai carregava uma foto na carteira exatamente igual a esta," ele disse, triste. "Uma foto da minha mãe me segurando no colo quando eu tinha quase um ano. Quando eu estava tirando as coisas da casa dele, eu encontrei a carteira dele e aquela foto ainda estava lá depois de todos esses anos. Eu ainda queria saber por que."

Skinner olhou para a foto, então para Mulder. "Você sabia que Jeffrey era... quero dizer, você sabia que Spender era seu pai biológico?"

Mulder encostou a cabeça na parede e deu um suspiro pesado. "Eu suspeitava. Até perguntei para minha mãe e ela me deu um tapa. Suponho que teria tido certeza ali, mas não queria acreditar nisso. Acho que poderia ter feito os testes, descoberto definitivamente, mas não fiz isso."

Mulder colocou a foto dentro do envelope e começou a colocar os outros itens de volta na caixa de sapato. "As coisas mudaram entre meu pai e eu, depois que Samantha foi abduzida. Sempre pensei que fosse por causa da tensão que ficou na família, ou só o rompimento normal que acontece entre pais e adolescentes. Mais tarde, percebi que foi provavelmente quando meu pai percebeu que estava criando um filho de outro homem."

Mulder colocou a tampa de volta na caixa e colocou firmemente no lugar. "Agora, outro homem está criando *meu* filho," ele sussurrou. "O velho Canceroso me disse uma vez que ele e eu éramos muito parecidos. Acho que ele estava certo."

Skinner assumiu sua melhor postura de Diretor Assistente. "Se eu ouvir de novo você dizer uma besteira dessas, Mulder, vou chutar seu traseiro."

Mulder riu suavemente. "Você deveria."

"Pode contar com isso." Skinner deu uma olhada no relógio e de volta para Mulder. "É melhor eu ir. Tenho um monte de arquivos que preciso ver essa noite, se quero estar pronto para amanhã."

Skinner se levantou devagar, suas costas e músculos da perna lembrando-o que não era mais um jovem. Ele vestiu a jaqueta e esperou Mulder terminar a garrafa de água e recolher algumas sementes de girassol do chão.

"Scully vem falar com você pela manhã," ele disse, guardando a garrafa vazia e o pacote de sementes que Mulder entregou a ele. "Eu sei que não era da minha conta me intrometer, mas acho que agora, será mais fácil para vocês dois."

"Fez a coisa certa, senhor. Obrigado." Mulder correu os dedos por cima da caixa de sapatos. "E obrigado por isto - por guardar estas coisas para mim."

"Fiquei feliz por fazer isso, Mulder."

Mulder parou e segurou a caixa firme por alguns momentos antes de devolvê-la a Skinner. "Tenho mais um favor para pedir, senhor," ele disse serenamente. "Poderia, por favor, fazer com que isto seja enterrado comigo?"

"Mulder..."

"Por favor, senhor, não torne isto mais difícil do que já é." Mulder empurrou a caixa nas mãos de Skinner, as palavras pesadas de emoção. "Por favor, só me prometa que fará isso."

"Está bem, Mulder." Skinner prendeu a caixa de volta debaixo do braço. "Quando a hora chegar, eu farei isto. Mas espero que seja daqui a muitos e muitos anos. Você disse que encontrou fé em uma força maior, Mulder. Não a abandone agora. Nunca desista de um milagre."

Mulder deu um meio-sorriso. "Eu disse a mesma coisa para Scully uma vez e conseguimos nosso milagre. Acho que um só é o limite."

"Oh, não sei sobre isso. Você era um homem morto, Mulder. E agora você está muito vivo."

"Eu acho que tenho que agradecer a *você* por isso," disse Mulder. "Não Deus."

"Bem, nós dois trabalhamos de maneiras misteriosas," Skinner ironizou, enquanto ele e Mulder andavam em direção à porta. "Quem quer que seja responsável, não acredito que você tenha sido posto de volta na Terra só para que as coisas terminassem deste jeito. Acredito que você tenha mais trabalho a fazer, e que estará aqui para fazê-lo. E também que um dia você mesmo dará aquela jaqueta de couro para William."

Skinner bateu na porta três vezes e chamou o guarda, então, voltou-se para Mulder. "Tente descansar um pouco, ok?"

"Sim, senhor, você também." Mulder estendeu a mão. "Obrigado de novo, senhor. Por tudo."

Skinner devolveu o aperto de mão firme, então apertou o ombro de Mulder.

"Verei você de manhã."

*Clique*

O corpo de Mulder ficou tenso e ele se preparou para a sensação familiar de medo, mas, para surpresa dele, ela não veio, em parte, sem dúvida, da mão tranqüilizadora que ainda estava no seu ombro. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. "Boa noite, senhor. Vejo você amanhã."

Skinner passou pela porta aberta, e então se virou. "Eu me lembro de ter lido uma vez 'Todo amanhã tem duas alternativas. Nós podemos optar pela alternativa da ansiedade, ou pela alternativa da fé.' Tenha isso em mente, Mulder. Boa noite."

A porta se fechou e o guarda conduziu Skinner até a saída. Ele obedeceu, mal humorado, agarrando-se firmemente à caixa de sapatos, enquanto procurava nos bolsos a chave do carro dele. Seria uma longa viagem para casa, e uma noite mais longa à frente, mas ele tinha fé que encontraria um modo de libertar Mulder. Amanhã era o primeiro passo - e agora ele tinha uma alternativa no amanhã.

* * *

FIM


End file.
